call_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
AUG HBAR
The AUG HBAR is an Austrian Bullpup Light Machine Gun in Phantom Forces. The AUG was designed in the 1960's, for an assault rifle more accurate than something like an M16A1, but also just as long, if not shorter, than said gun. It was also designed with ambidextrous users in mind, meaning the rifle can easily swap between left-handed and right-handed configuration. It can also change barrels, so it could be a long-barreled AR one minute, and a short-barreled carbine the next. The rifle was first put into production in 1978, being serviced to the Austrian army, as the Armee Universal Gewehr, or the AUG for short, which was also known by its designation as the StG-77, not to be confused with the almost entirely different StG-44 designed during WW2. The AUG was notable for being the first successful standard bullpup assault rifle, and one of the first to come standard with an optic. There were many other assault rifles to follow, including the French FAMAS and the British L85/86 series. The AUG HBAR in particular was designed as a LSW variant of the AUG platform, with a long, heavy barrel, as the name suggests. The barrel also has a bipod, which can be useful in long range engagements. The AUG HBAR can also be used as a DMR, due in part of the long, heavy barrel with the bipod. The variant depicted is that of the A2 HBAR, with the same coloring as the AUG A3 variants. The AUG HBAR is unlocked at level 26 and is already one of the best LMGs in the game, with bullet drop on par with Sniper Rifles, and low recoil, not to mention the infinite 4-hit kill range. However, due to the 650 RPM, it is an inferior AUG variant in close quarters compared to others, but makes up for the shortcoming for being the best AUG variant to use at a distance. Effective Range The AUG HBAR easily beats other LMG's to the dirt when it comes to accuracy, due in part of the low bullet drop. Auto: 250 studs Semi: 600 studs Semi, VCOG: 1,000+ studs Strategies Offensive * If you plan on using the gun on semi, keep at a distance. ** However, you'd really have to be far away for semi to have superior efficiency; even in full auto, the gun can still nail targets at 250 studs away. * Sniper bothering you? Switch to the AUG HBAR and give it a VCOG; and even firing at the recommended 270 RPM, you will outshoot the enemy sniper. * Keep your low reserve ammo in mind; you only have 120 bullets, so don't blow them all in one place. * Optimize your gun for low recoil to take advantage of its infinite 4-hit range. * This gun can wallbang! Thanks to its 42-round magazine, targets in cover shouldn't worry you all that much. * Due to the fast(er) effective fire rate at a range, headshots are not as important as with a normal sniper, making 1,000+ stud kills more likely. Defensive * Aim for the head with your sniper. If you don't, the HBAR user will be sure to get you. ** If you have trouble doing that, there's always the Ballistics Tracker. * In close quarters, either use a shotgun, or any gun that kills faster, which is pretty much every gun barring the AK12, SCAR-L, all Marksman Rifles, and all non-BFG 50 Sniper Rifles. * Frequently take cover. The AUG HBAR may wallbang, but an unaware AUG HBAR user will never use that advantage. Recommended Loadout CamaroKidBB Recoil? What's that? * Optic: Reflex Sight- Just use any CQC optic, but I generally prefer the Reflex Sight. * Barrel: Muzzle Brake- The rate of fire is low enough to the point where the side-to-side recoil won't bother you. * Underbarrel: Stubby Grip- Generally helps with ADS recoil, which *SURPRISE!* you will be doing pretty much all the time with this gun. * Other: Red Laser- Two reasons. One, to help with the few moments where you aren't ADS. Two, it aesthetically looks better than the Green Laser. Counter-Sniper * Optic: VCOG-'' The choice is to help take advantage of the low bullet drop and potentially drop targets from 1,000+ studs away.'' * Barrel: Muzzle Brake- Same deal as above, but you're using the gun in semi anyway, so side-to-side recoil will NOT bother you at all. * Underbarrel: None- On semi, I feel the Muzzle Brake is doing a good enough job. * Other: None- Maybe stick on a Ballistics Tracker, or put on a Canted Delta, but both are optional, and good AUG HBAR users may need neither. Hell, they may not even need a VCOG to take on long-range targets. FactionGuerrilla Designed to be a hybrid between a long-range fighter and a CQC monster, my loadout focuses on smoothing out the rough edges. * Optic: M145 (or ACOG at night)-'' The high-powered scope gives you a bit more range against your foes, and even in fully automatic fire it can be extremely accurate.'' * Barrel: Compensator- When you want to be attacking someone, the last thing you want is side-to-side recoil. Vertical recoil is often more docile, and much easier to predict. Plus, you'll find that if you're lucky the vertical recoil bounces up to hit those pesky headglitchers! * Underbarrel: Angled Grip- This is meant to be a balance between the aimed accuracy of the Stubby and the hipfire awesomeness of the Vertical. It gives you the ability to choose between ADS for long range and hipfire when you're in those sketchy moments of life or death. * Other: Laser- Laser. Laser, laser, laser. It's going to help you in close quarters- moreso than a Canted sight, in my opinion- because it shows you where you'll hipfire, and with the HBAR, your bullets ''are the lasers.'' In Conclusion The AUG HBAR is an outstanding LMG that is exceptionally accurate and can nail targets at long range. However, it is limited by its reserve ammo, which means users need to be more careful about ammunition than with any other Light Machine Gun. Trivia * The model is based off the AUG A2, and has coloring of the AUG A3. * This model has an unusable bipod. * This gun has the lowest reserve ammo in the LMG class. * This gun has the same bullet drop as the Intervention, Remington 700, and BFG 50.